la pijamada de princesa
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: esta es la explicasion de porque princesa quiere y odia a bombon, esta relacionada con mi otro fic si no lo has leido sera mas dificil que lo entiendas, advertencia contiene yuri, doble advertencia es solo un beso


Bombón, bueno más bien blood como ahora se hacía llamar, miraba apática a sus compañeros de clase desde un extremo del subibaja de la escuela, ellos charlaban alegremente mientras ella estaba ahi sentada, sola e ignorada como siempre, ya habian pasado siete años desde que ella habia decidido dejar de ser esa triste y patetica niña nerd de la que todos se aprovechaban siempre y se habia convertido en esa enagenada social a quien todos temian, jamas se habia arrepentido en su vida por eso pero el hecho es que a veces extrañaba ser como sus hermanas y ser un poco mas amada y aceptada, bueno mas bien como burbuja, como ella, jamas desearia ser como bellota y haber tenido su primer tratamiento por herpes mucho antes que su primer periodo.

aun asi la soledad no es tan mala, te aleja de los idiotas, pero en ocasiones pesa demasiado y te hace sentir un poco excluido.

mientras sacaba una botella de vodka ingeniosamente disfrasada de un jugo de manzanas un repentino movimiento al otro lado del columpio llamo su atencion, al voltear a ver que habia pasado se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien bastante molesto aquien le hubiera gustado ignorar pero por desgracia esta no parecia estar dispuesta a retirarse voluntariamente.

-que quieres princesa?

-huy cuanta agresion, por eso te dejan sola

-si solo viniste a fastidiar por favor no empiezes no estoy para nada de humor para tus estupideces

-lo lamento, son las viejas costumbres

-bien y por que diablos vienes?

-solo vengo . . .ah . . .ah

-a que?

-bueno tu sabes

-no, no se

-es que yo . . . y . . .¬/ / /¬ . pues . .

-**TU Y YO QUE?!**-pregunto molesta bombon pues los nervios en alguien tan narcisista como princesa no eran naturales y la empezaban a poner nerviosa a ella tambien

-yo solo queria hacer las paces-dijo ella de manera rapida y algo atropellada

-si claro y yo en realidad soy burbuja solo que traigo una peluca, no?

-no es enserio yo solo quiero hacer las paces contigo y ser tu . . . tu amiga

-que?

-mira tu y yo ya no tenemos ninguna razon para seguir peleando, es decir yo ya renuncie a ser una villana y tu al parecer renunciaste a ser una heroiana . . .

-era una perdida de tiempo

-eso es lo que yo te e estado diciendo

-tu estabas obscesionada con ser una superpoderosa

-si bueno eso es tiempo pasado, mira para demostrarte que soy sincera te invito a mi pijamada de cumpleaños

-tan desesperada me veo?

-si

-¬¬# . . .

-vamos ve

-como se que no es una trampa para atraparme o algo

-vamos que edad crees que tengo cinco años?

-no se

-vamos solo dime que lo pensaras

-pensare en pensarlo

-bien con eso me basta-dijo justo despues de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso, y asi princesa se fue dando saltitos de felicidad, tal vez demasiado felicidad, bombon por otro lado se quedo justo donde que estaba, el timbre le valia madres y tenia muchas cosas que pensar

* * *

bombon miraba al cielo nocturno mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto-se dijo a si misma mientras salia hacia la fiesta de princesa

trato de caminar en silencio para no llamar la atencion pero fue inutil pues burbuja que estaba apunto de salir al mismo tiempo la sorprendio

-a donde vas bombon?

-no te importa y ya te eh dicho que me llames blood

-vas con alguien

-no

-bombon tienes que salir mas seguido

-ok-dijo queriendo salir

-necesitas ser mas sociable

-bueno

-no es bueno que estes solo todo el tiempo

-bien lo pensare

-bombon todos necesitamos de alguien mas en esta vida y ...

-a ya callate y dejame irme a la fiesta de princesa de una maldita vez!

-que dijiste

-na. . . nada ati, que te importa?!

bombon salio de ahi a toda velocidad mientras dejaba tras de si a su hermana bastante confundida

se que le dije que necesitaba amigos pero no me referia a eso

* * *

la casa de princesa se veia impresionante desde arriba, con grandes salones y torres

-la detesto pero tiene buen gusto

lentamente ella bajo hasta las impresionantes puertas de madera labrada, sin muchos animos toco el timbre que para su sorpresa sono fuerte y profundo por toda la casa, poco despues se escucharon los ansiosos pasos de princesa para abrirle

-bienvenida bombon, como estas, pasa

bombon paso sin prestar mucha atencion ni decir nada, ni siquiera se sorprendio de no ver a nadie, sabia que princesa no es precisamente la niña mas popular de la escuela

-quieres cambiarte y ponerte la pijama, si quieres puedes hacerlo aqui, no ahi nadie y las dos somos chicas asi que yo pense que tal vez tu. . .

-mejor prestame el baño

-esta al fondo a la derecha-dijo ella señalando el camino

bombon fue y se puso su pijama, un simple traje rosa con corazones negros y rotos y botones del mismo color

al salir del baño y entrar en el salon vio que se encontraba sola y decidio ver la decoracion, todo estaba rosa y con corazoncitos

-que asco creo que me va a dar un coma diabetico solo por estar aqui

vio la comida y se dio cuenta de que almenos era bastante aunque solo eran pasteles y pastelillos con formas cursis, a ella no le importo y tomo uno total comida es comida.

despues de un tiempo la superpoderosa se empezo a desesperarse pues princesa no daba señas de salir de su cuarto aun, penso en irse cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a princesa en medio de una nube de humo como toda una estrella del pop, su pijama era una corta falda rosa con bordes de peluche rosados que terminaba en un angosto escote atado al cuello que resaltaba sus recien formados pechos enfundado en una capa semi transparente con los bordes aun mas felpudos y esponjosos, sus piernas bien torneadas estaban adornadas con unas pantuflas mullidas que se movian cadenciosamente al compas de sus pasos

al verla bombon sintio un leve sofocamiento mientras un subito calor bañaba sus mejillas

-princesa, no cres que esa pijama es demasiado?

-no, no lo creo, la compre especialmente pensando en ti-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos encima para mostrarsela

-ok-dijo un tanto nerviosa

lentamente princesa camino hacia ella y le dijo muy cerca de su cara

-bombon quieres ver una pelicula?

-claro-dijo volteando a otra parte

al mirar a su alrededor empezo a comprender mejor la situacion, la decoracion romantica, los pastelillos de corazones rosas, el hecho de estar completamente solas, todo la llevaba a esa situacion, si habia sido una trampa pero no de la clase que ella espera y no sabia como saldria de ahi

-que pelicula quieres ver?

-tengo la de "un amor inesperado", "la chica de mis sueños" y "pasion desenfrenada"

-no tienes una de terror o algo asi?

-tengo la de "masacre en el hotel de paso"

-tenia que ser

finalmente se decidieron por la que ah bombon le sonaba menos sexosa y empezaron a verla

mientras la pelicula iniciaba princesa se aprovecho para recargarse sobre bombon lo que la puso muy nerviosa e intento alejarla pero le era imposible ella la tenia muy fuertemente abrazada por el brazo y eso provocaba en la pelirroja una extraña debilidad

-bombon, sabes tu y yo no somos tan diferentes

-yo creo que si lo somos

-no mira tu y yo hemos sido injustamente rechazadas y menos preciadas, estamos solas pero mientras estemos juntas nada mas importa

-si seria genial que fueramos **AMIGAS**- esto ultimo lo dijo fuertemente para matar cualquier idea extraña que princesa estubiera teniendo

-tal vez yo tenga una mejor idea

al decir esto roso sus labios con los de bombon, al principio fue solo un leve toque pero rapidamente empezo a subir su intencidad, con una extraña y subita agilidad princesa encontro la manera de vencer la resistencia de bombon y consiguio al fin entrar en su boca, su lengua disfrutaba con cada rincon de la peliroja y su lengua que lentamente comenzo a bailar al ritmo que princesa le marcaba, durante unos segundos se perdio en el extasis pero poco tiempo despues reacciono y se separo de ella

-que diablos estas haciendo?

-nada, aun

bombon le asesto una fuerte cachetada que hizo girar la cara de princesa

lentamente esta se voltio a ver a bombon quien la miraba con unos ojos completamente blancos y llenos de ira mientras una gran aura fria la rodeaba

-como te atrevez?!-grito molesta mientras una gran exploscion de hielo ocurria a su alrededor destrozando toda la sala de la casa de princesa

rapidamente salio volando por el destrozado techo mientras le gritaba a princesa

-no quiero volver a verte!

a princesa bombon le habia destrozado algo mas que su sala, le habian destrozado el corazon y aun cuando el sentimiento de abandono la llenaba con su calida y familiar sensacion un nuevo sentimiento surgia dentro de ella. y es que aun cuando aun la amara ese dolor no podia perdonarselo

mientras tanto bombon se metia a su cuarto a toda velocidad, se sentia abrumada, no podia entender como es que princesa se habia atrevido a besarla pero aun mas no podia entender por que no podia dejar de pensar en eso


End file.
